


its gay orgy day

by green_candy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_candy/pseuds/green_candy
Summary: I......mc guys fuck
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> englehs is who? :)

George was peacefully sitting on Dreams lap, head slightly tilting towards his friends shoulder, hair tickling blonds ears as he moved his head ever so slightly.

They weren't typically that close to each other, but today was the day Sapnap asked Bad and Skeppy out and because they were broke af after Sapnap ordered 273784929 ranbow coloured dildos for his friends and himself he invited them out on a date at their house...

That doesn't quite explain why Dream and George were almost making out openly on the couch but whateva pretend like it does.

"Dream" George called "they are here let say hi" The mentioned man was too drunk to reply tho... he saw his friends hand waving before his eyes and some distant voices coming from somewhere, his vision was blurry, mind clouded. all he could say was a single word - "potatoes"

Colorblind ass didn't understand what he meant by that. However he pulled himself up. He looked in a mirror on the opposite side of the room and only saw blue and piss yellow. somehow he defined himself in the picture of the messy room displayed by the mirror and took a few steps towards it to inspect himself closer lmao.

He was wearing a black collar, rainbow socks that looked like stockings, a cropped t-short that hardly covered his nipples and a tiny skirt he stole from dreams mom.... it wasn't quite as short and inappropriate-looking when it was on her... probably because she's not 6'5... 

u having questions now? well bad for u I'm not gonna explain anything your bad u started reading this babe....

He let his hand run throw his blond (!) hair and locked his eyes on his own reflection. _I look so cool and manly oh my god I'm so good im gonna pee myself he thought to himself._

He turned around to leave the room but then decided to steal one last glance at himself. He stared at himself for a few more hours and his body followed his thoughts and he felt like he actually is going to need to use bathroom soon...

...

BBH or Bad, a black-

.... let's start again...

........... BBH or a Big Muffin - as his friend Skeppy always called him - was waiting outside for someone to open the door. He dropped thirteen knocks on the dark oak wood, no response however.

Sapnap was waiting for the sacred number - fourteen... a couple of minutes and a few annoyed growls later he knocked for the fourteenth time and was welcomed by the opened door and texans wide smile.

He looked both guys up and down and was rewarded with two pair of concerned eyes staring at him. He chuckled and let them inside.

Skeppy and Bad were wearing matching outfits one had Schlatt on his tee, other had Tubbo. They both were wearing gay sweatpants. wait I forgot how to spell this color... whateverrrr gay is fine too ig)))

Sapnap however was wearing only his socks which is understandable because they all were living at Dreams place. His rich ass invited them to stay there and play minecraft with him. Sapnap was the smartest of all of them because he knew how to math. Therefore he figured out that they are going to have more money to buy silicone toys if they dont have to pay for their bills when living at their friends place. That was a great decision after all...

"Want some cake, guys? It has some cream on it." he called going to the kitchen non verbally inviting a pair further in. Two friends made an exchange of basically identical weird glances. Skeppy also blushed hard at the sentence which made his partner smirk. Bad gripped Skeppys hand and shouted "YEAH WE WANNA SEE SOME CAKE SAPNAP SKEPPY LOVES CREAM PIES UWU"

he pulled Skeppy in a big fat gæ hug whispering lowly to his friends ear "save your dirty thoughts for later u nasty bitcj". Skeppy shivered at the tone and gulped audibly. Only he knew how Bad gets when its just them two and noone else. He isn't a good boy we are all used to. he's a savage... and damn he's ho-

He was quickly snapped back from his thoughts by a small nip on his hand "remember what i said." BBH simply pointed.

...

shortly after all of them were sitting on the couch watching dnf moments compilations. The older guys hand wrapping around the youngests waist the position making the other blush but not say anything as he saw BBHs innocent smile.

Skeppy was on the other side of the texan, thigh resting on the leg of the man in the middle, chest tucked into his shoulder.

...

George thought to himself _whatever, fucj Dream im not a rude bitcj i need to say hi._

He went down the stairs towards the sounds in the living room. He passed the bathroom and almost forgot that he wanted to pee actually........

He simply bumped his ass on the door and it opened revealing Punz Quackity and Carl kissing each other on the lips "ew what the hell i wanted to pee not throw up guys ew we only do sexing here" he said accent making him sound even more annoying. He closed the door leaving them there and due to his reflexes he also turned the lights off.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL" Philza minecraft shouted. He... he misclicked the button and actually turned the lights off in the closet that was next to the bathroom. He opened the door and made another revelation to Gogy. DefinitelynotTubbo Schlatt Wilbur and NotTommy were also there, sexing. THEY WERE USING THE CLOSET FOR SEXING INSTEAD. _"Wat?..."_ he couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes. They were using the closet.............. The fucjing closet.... As a place to sex in.....

But most importantly, why were they all here? they weren't planning any gay orgies today... Were they?.....

"AWE, NOTPURPLED" he screamed towards the guests room "IS TODAY THE FUCK YOUR GAY FRIENDS DAY??". "NO WE JUST FUCK TODAY. ITS GAY ORGY DAY" was Awesome dudes reply.

"oh ok" Grog said "but who do I fuck what the fuck... " He turned his head as he heard a sound of something crashing and he already knew it was Dream and his phat ass.

This time he somehow managed to ruin the cables that were needed for the internet connection.

For plot purposes its possible and also ull just have to get yourself an explanation how did he do that because i have no clue honestly...

"SHIT HE ALMOST SAID I LOVE U DREAM" "NOOOOOOO" "MUFFIN!!!!!!!!" was what they all heard from down the hall...


	2. feelings

A6d was watching gay porn. _Another day alone..._ he thought to himself. He was in the living room with his only friends Skeppy and Bad. They were always too busy sexing tho so they never noticed him. 

He curled himself into a ball and sobbed quietly into his hands. He didn't want to distract his friends from watching videos on YouTube...

They seemed to be very excited. But then he heard a loud cry followed by shouting and someone falling onto the floor and then yelling "MUFFIN" in mental and physical pain.

He looked up and saw his friends and a naked texan suffering. He looked at him surprised and asked "what happened?". He didn't recognize what they said to him then but there was something about wifi. So he stood up and told them that he could help them if there's something wrong with wifi router. 

"Ok a-sex-daddy please fix it" Sapnap said looking him in the eyes. He didn't know what was that feeling. The feeling that set his guts on fire head spinning. He looked at the naked guy once more and thought that he's gay. He wanted to make gay toast to celebrate that he's gay. but was he gay... He didn't know. there was only one way to check and it was to kiss the guy before him. They were standing there for ten minutes now waiting for the French guy to think his thoughts. 

It was like when superheroes do the transformation thingy and their enemies just patiently wait for them instead of attacking.

So they waited.

One hour later the thoughts have been thought and a6d finally made a decision. He looked at the tanned guy and asked him if he is fine with him kissing his lips. "Well ok weirdo fix our wifi and I'll give u a smooch". That was all he wanted to hear and felt like he was going to blush but then decided that its better to speedrun his task first and then blush. So he ran upstairs where the router was and simply pushed the restart button. nothing happened so he googled how to fix the wifi thingy. He opened random article and started reading. "u need to just keep it unplugged for 10 twink breaths and then everything should work".

well ok.

But he didn't know how much time was 10 twink breaths so he called his friend Fundy and asked him to bring his maid dressed guy with him. 

10 seconds later they heard someone knocking on the door 14 times and Dream finally got up from the floor to open up.

Fundy and a guy in a maid costume were there so he invited them in.

"Hey Fundy so we need some help. Could you please make him like uhhhhh..." he stuttered avoiding eye contact. "The ten twink breaths thingy?" the notfurry guy asked. "Yeah!" a6d was happy that he didn't have to say the thing. So the Fundy guy sat his gay friend on the kitchen counter as it was the closest thing u can throw your catboy on.

He started undressing him with one hand, the other pulling his hair making the other writhe. After he pulled his shirt off he started nipping at the exposed skin teasingly making the guy moan in displeasure and need as it was not enough. He arched his chest to meet Fundys but was immediately pushed down on the counter even further now his spine laying on the cold surface. 

"Fundy plea-" he tried to speak but was cut of by a hand on his thigh and a warm breath on his inner hip. He let out another pathetic whine putting a hand to cover his face, chest raising.

"So was that enough?" Fundy asked.

His friends didn't seem to quite understand where he was trying to get so he asked again "Was this enough for you guys to be able to count 10 twink breaths?"

"oh shi- WE FORGOT" a6d started "HIS LITTLE MOANS WERE LIKE MUSIC TO OUR NON FURRY EARS" Skeppy followed.

"DID SOMEONE SAY MUSIC?" they heard a distant voice and then someone broke a window in their house and threw himself into the house.

It was KSI and he looked like he was horny. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHHA..... IM SO SORRY... AHAH.... U READ THIS  
> to be continued


End file.
